L'amour , si proche de la mort
by missjujuu
Summary: Un OS sur Feitan , qui recoit une mission de Kuroro : tuer une famille . Mais la souffrance laissera tout à coup place a l'amour ... pour retomber dans les ténébres . ( attention : violence !)


**Coucou , voici ma première fanfic posté sur fanfiction ^^ ( j en ai déjà poste une sur fictionpress si cela intéresse quelques personnes en quête de fic fantasy/drame . Je commence avec une fic sur Feitan car c'est mon perso préféré dans hunterxhunter et que peu de fic sont a son sujet ( a part une parlant de son passé que je suis : bravo à l auteur pour sa merveilleuse fic gorrissime ! ) **

**Voici donc l'OS dédie à Feitan ! ( il y a de la violence dans cette fic , âmes sensibles s'abstenir 3 )**

Le coucher de soleil lui éblouit les yeux , trop de lumière , trop de couleur . Ça le dégoûtait . L'ennuie . Il ennuyait à rester là . La solitude . Tous les autres membres avaient une mission et lui rester là tout seul avec Kuroro . Ce dernier lisais tranquillement un bon livre . Autant dire qu'il etait seul . Mais bon seul , c'est ce qu'il etait depuis sa naissance ! Il grogna , son envie de tuer quelqu'un lui assaillait tout les membres , des tremblement lui prirent au niveau des mains et du dos . Kuroro dut s en apercevoir car il ordonna furtivement au jeune chinois : « Si tu veux t amuser , il y a une famille , 2 adultes et 3 enfants , qu'il faut envoyer en enfer ... » . Feitan acquiesça , sans poser de questions , après tout si le roi voulait qu'ils meurs , ils mourraient . Kuroro avait tous les droits , tous les pouvoirs , toute sa confiance . Et pourtant ...

Il quitta leur repère et s'enfonça dans les rues obscurs de la mégalopole . Il faisait froid , malgré le printemps arrivant . L'hiver avait été dur et de nombreuses congères se trouvaient encore sur les cotes des rues , se mêlant aux premières fleurs de l'année . Le spectacle pourtant sublime ne fit pas sourire Feitan , il ne s'en rendit même pas compte tellement il était concentré sur sa mission. Il arriva devant la maison de ses futures victimes . Grande , de style simple avec de belles briques rouges mais pour le jeune tueur la maison était déjà rouge . Du sang qui allait y couler. Il remarqua que seul 4 personnes étaient présentent , il frissonna de plaisir en imaginant le dernier membre de la petite famille revenir et découvrir le spectacle . Souffrance . Solitude .Soumission . Il ne serrait plus le seul à enduré ça .

Il toqua simplement à la porte, laissant le temps à son corp de s'habituer au bonheur sadique qui l'emparait . Un grand homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux noirs mi-court blanchissant et à la barbe épaisse lui ouvrit . Feitan maudit sa petite taille devant la carrure imposante de l'homme qui le regardait de ses 2 grands yeux noisettes étonnés. Enfin , quand il lui aurait coupé la tête l'homme serait sûrement un peu moins grand . Une voix de femme , à la sonorité joyeuse retentit demandant qui était à la porte . «C'est la dernière fois que tu entendras ta femme ...à moins qu'elle te rejoigne ...en enfer ! »Avant même que l'homme ai put ouvrir la bouche , Feitan lui trancha la tête , la rattrapa au vol et chuchota « C'est m~o~i ! » avec un rire discret mais d'une cruauté effrayante . Il s'avança dans la grande demeure .Ses pas brisant un silence bien trop lourd à supporter pour un humain normal , ce que Feitan n'était pas . Sur les murs étaient seulement affiché des photo où apparaissaient une femme , sa dernière victime et 2 garçons , l'un de son age et l'autre ne dépassant pas les 12ans . Feitan se mordit la langue de déception : son chef avait dut se tromper , il n'était que 4 .Il se vengea en détruisant les tableaux d'un simple geste , réduisant la famille en poussière . Il entra dans le salon où se trouvait une femme d'à peu prés le même age que l'homme , elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux verts . Elle hurla de toutes ses forces quand elle remarque la tête de son cher et tendre dans les mains du visiteur . Elle tomba à genoux et son visage sembla fondre quand les larmes lui roulèrent sur les joues faisant couler son maquillage . La cascade de la tristesse , le ruisseau du désespoir , la fin de tous les bonheurs . D'un geste habile , Feitan accrocha la femme à un mur et lui suspendu la tête barbu en face du visage faisant redoubler ses cris . Il monta les escaliers , les 2 enfants s'étant cachés à l'étage . « tsss vous n'êtes que des lâches … vous pourriez au moins sauver votre mère … même si c'est impossible ….sortez de vos cachettes ...fu fu fu vous voulez jouez à cache-cache ? D'accord ! ( il se lécha les lèvres ) A chaque fois que je vous trouve je vous coupe un membre ou une partie du corps ! C'est p~a~r~t~i ! C'est le jeu de ...LA MORT ! »

Il avança dans le couloir , comptant chacun de ses pas , faisant monter la tension de ses 2 jeunes proies . Qu'avait-elle bien put faire cette famille pour qu'il est a les tuer ? Aucun d'eux n'utilisait le nen et pourtant il sentait une sorte de force émanait de la maison . Serait-ce son imagination ? Ou peut être l'idée de tuer qui lui faisait perdre la tête . Il en connaissait d'autre qui aller perdre leur tête ! Il fut prit par un fou rire . L'atroce son de ses rires emplit la maison , se mêlant aux pleurs des enfants et aux cris de leur mère . Toujours mort de rire , il entra dans une des chambres . Elle était simplement décorée , sûrement la chambre des parents estima le bourreau en voyant le lit double prenant une place considérable . Il remarqua un mouvement dans la petite armoire en chêne . Il s'approcha et découvrit le jeune homme de son age , une batte de base-ball à la main ._Pathétique_ . Dans un cris désespéré , l'adolescent affolé se jeta sur l'assassin de son père avec rage , désespoir , dernier geste pour lui peut-être . Feitan redoublât en ricanements et attrapât la batte au vol pour ensuite écrasé la main de son assaillant violemment . Celui-ci hurla alors que ses os se brisaient dans sa main . Dans un plaisir non-dissimulé , le membre de la brigade attrapa son couteau et coupa tout doucement le bras de l'adolescent terrorisé au niveau de l'épaule . Feitan décrocha ensuite le bras d'un coup sec et repartit vers l'étage du dessous , laissant agonisé son jouet du jour . Il s'approcha de l'unique femme de la maison qui hurlait toujours devant la tête de son mari . Feitan caressa la joue de la blonde avec la main de son fils . Quand celle ci le remarqua elle blêmit et se remit à hurler de toute son âme . Le jeune asiatique accrocha le bras au cote de la femme si bruyante qu'il n'entendit pas les 2 frères se cacher aux extrémités de l'escalier tendant une embuscade au monstre humain . Celui-ci s'approcha des escaliers . Les adolescent se jetèrent sur lui .

Feitan grogna . Dans la précipitation il avait « accidentellement » coupé la tête des deux idiots . Le cache-cache était donc terminé . Il restait un adolescent et les jeux le divertissaient plus que tout . La femme pleurait , s'arrachait les cheveux , hurlait à s'arrachait la gorge . C'est d ailleurs se que fit Feitan , il lui arracha le cou , ses oreilles ne supportant plus le bruit . Il observa le salon : les murs blancs avaient virés au rouge écarlate et les corps décapites jonchaient le sol . Feitan sourit tristement , la mort , toujours la mort , un démon , voilà ce qu'il était , un démon . Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils moelleux , la tache l'ayant légèrement fatigué , il s'endormit .

Ça sent le sang . Mais pourquoi cela sent-il _déjà_ le sang ? Serait-ce mon imagination ? Non , l'air sent la mort . Papa ? Maman ? Paul ? Thim ? Pourquoi etes vous deja mort ? Je venais vous tuer mais … c'est lui ? Il dort ? Il les a tués a ma place ! Mais … pourquoi ? Il est couvert du sang qui coule aussi dans mes veines , le sang de ma famille . Il a la peau blanche . Trop blanche . Il a les cheveux noirs , bien trop noirs . Il est beau , bien trop beau .Ses levres sont...bien trop tentante . Comment pourrais-je y résister ? Disons que c'est pour le remercier … Je m'approche … Il a ouvert les yeux ! Mon dieu , qu'est ce que je ressens ? Amour , haine , joie , vengeance , vivre , mourir . Et toi qui es tu ? Un ange?Un démon ? Mon sauveur ? Mais …._pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui bat si fort ?_

Quoi ? Qui est ce ?_Un ange_ .Pourquoi un ange me regarde avec compassion ? Après tout je suis un démon ! C'est gênant , c'est la première fois qu'on me regarde comme ça ! Gênant ou ...agréable ? Mes yeux ne peuvent se décrocher de son visage , de ses yeux bleus nuits où je veux me noyer , de ses cheveux auburn où je veux me perdre , ses lèvres rouges cerises où je veux m'abandonner . Mais je ne peux pas côtoyer un ange !Serait-ce ..._un rêve _? Non , mon cœur bat trop fort pour que j sois en train de rêver . Alors serait-ce ..._l'amour _?

« merci

-P...pardon ?

-Tu as tué ma famille , je te remercie .

-M...mais ?

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu viens de tuer ma famille , je te remercie .

-P...pourquoi voulais-tu leur mort ?

-Car ils ont offensé la brigade fantôme en tentant de tuer leur chef ! Pour moi , ils sont devenus un danger ! Je voulais rester une adolescente normale mais ils ont tout foutus en l'air ! Je voulais les tuer pour être replacé dans une autre famille ! hurla l'ange , des larmes pures et brillantes comme du cristal barrant tout à coup ses joues , transperçant mon cœur . je ne sais pas comment réagir . Je dois la tuer , c'était l'ordre de mon chef mais … elle est si fragile , si belle , si franche ! Que puis-je faire ? La jeune fille interrompu tout à coup mes pensées . Elle éest maintenant agenouillé devant moi , me regardant dans les yeux . Je ressent un frisson et mon cœur bat si fort que j'en souffre . Mais pourquoi la souffrance est-elle si agréable ?

-Tues-moi ! Tu es un membre de la brigade , non ? On t'a demandé de me tuer lors fait le ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! J'allais tuer ma famille ! Tues-moi ! Je veux mou... »

_Une preuve d'amour_

_Sans chemin de retour _

_Une douceur égalant le velours_

_Pourquoi mourir ?_

_Pourquoi souffrir ?_

_Autant sourire_

_Il ne pouvait pas y résister_

_Après tout elle aussi le voulait_

_Un baiser_

Je ne me rends pas compte de la signification de ce geste . Que dira mon chef ? Je ne l'ai pas tué . Je ne peux pas . Je t'aime . Quand je te voit , des frissons s'emparent de mon corps , mon cœur s'arrête de battre et mes yeux ne voit plus que toi . La terre tourne t elle toujours ? Le temps semble s'être arrêté . L'amour est en faite très proche de la mort : on ne ressent plus ni la douleur , ni le froid , ni la tristesse . Cette sensation est tellement agréable , la torture elle même est moins agréable . Je suis un homme torturé , sous la torture d'un ange mais ...comme je t'aime mon ange ! Comme c'est bon d'aimer juste une fois ! Je veux rester là , à mourir d'amour auprès de toi , dans tes bras , mes lèvres effleurant les tiennes et mon cœur s'affolant . Je t'aime .Oui , je t'aime . Je t'aime tellement . A en mourir .

Ton cœur semblait si froid quand je t'ai vu . Le mien était pareil . Pourtant ton amour me réchauffe , me transperce , me torture , me fait crever . Ouais , crever de plaisir ! Je ne peux plus te quitter , même le mort ne peux séparer mes lèvres des tiennes , mes yeux de ton regard passionné , mon cœur du tient et mon amour pour toi de mon âme . Mon âme je te l'offre , je t'en fait cadeau comme de mon être tout entier . Je me laisse aller à l'amour et toi de même en retour . Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? La mort n'était elle pas trop facile ? Voulais tu de moi comme je veux de toi ? Nos cœurs s'arrêtent , battent au même rythme et nos souffles s'entremêlent . Comme tu es beau , à me regarder , tes yeux plongeant dans la nuit de mon regard et les miens se noyant dans tes pupilles passionnés . Ton nom résonne dans mon esprit , envahit chaque partis de ma conscience , elle même dans l'innocence et toi dans l'ignorance . Je t'aime . Oui , je t'aime . Je t'aime tellement . A en mourir .

Je m'inquiète un peu . Feitan n'est pas encore rentré et la solitude est bien la pire des tortures . Tout à coup , quelqu'un approche dans la pénombre . Quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes ? De tout le temps passé en temps que chef de l'araignée c'est bien la première fois que je voix deux personnes s'aimer tellement ! Comment 2 âmes peuvent elles s'aimaient tellement ? Mais surtout , qui est ce ?

_Du sang qui coule_

_Des larmes qui coulent_

_Une vie qui s'écroule _

_Cascade rougeâtre _

_Sous le ciel bleuâtre _

_Rendant son âme encore plus noirâtre _

_Pourquoi l'a t il tué ?_

_Est t'est ce pour le garder ? _

_Pour préserver celui qui aime tant torturer ?_

_Il avait trouver l'amour _

_Croyait-il que c'était pour toujours ?_

_Après tout qu'est qu'il en connaît a l'amour ? _

_Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom_

_Il reste donc en prison _

_Celle de la passion _

_C'est donc ainsi ?_

_Pourquoi tant de vies ? _

_Aimer est donc interdit ? _

_C'est comme ça que ça se finit ?_

**Voilaaaaa ! J'espère que cela vous a plus ! Je pense reposter une fic bientôt en attendant … commenté parque que l'écrire a vraiment était dur ! Gros bisous et … vive Feitan ! **


End file.
